


Reinforcement

by Lindenharp



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [14]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, James Hathaway's lavender socks, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Have you noticed his lavender socks?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinforcement

“Something odd is going on with James,” Jean declares.

Laura raises her brows.

“Have you noticed his lavender socks?”

“I rather like them. Most men are very conservative about their socks.”

“He’s been wearing them all week.”

“What, the same pair?”

“Probably not, but the same colour.”

“Odd... but surely not a problem?”

Jean frowns. “He was in my office, and I couldn’t help teasing him just a little. I said, ‘Very handsome socks, Sergeant.’ He blushed bright red, as if I’d said something improper.”

“Have you asked Robbie?”

She sighs. “No.”

“Why not?”

“I’m afraid he might tell me.”


End file.
